warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chipper the Crow/small warrior cats roleplay/game idea?
so, i don't know if this has ever been done before, or how original it is, but i had an idea for a roleplay/game. basically, we start with a Leader. the Leader will have a name decided by the players of the game (literally anyone), and the clan will be named after the leader. after that, we can start creating more cats. events may randomly happen, and it'll be decided by dice. like, if an event happened with a chance of death, you could roll a d20 for each cat. if they roll a 1, they die. if they roll 5 or below, something bad happens to them and they may or may not die later? in battles, i have to admit, it would ALSO be based on d&d. roll initiative, roll for attacking, etc. but maybe it could be simplified in some way? idk. some examples of what could happen, as well as other things: *'Find cat' - a 'command' like this could force you to. hm. roll a d4 or something. if you get a 4, the cat that you send out would find a cat. the cat could be 'randomised', or... see below *you could 'submit' an idea for a cat, and that cat may be used later. possibly. *'Train' - things like this could be either roleplayed, or you could roll a d20. if you get 15 or above, it went well. if you get 10 or above, it went... okay-ish. if you get 5 or below, it wasn't the best. if you got a 1, something happened that was bad, like accidentally going into another clan's territory. if you got a 20, the apprentice was really lucky. or we could use both dice and roleplaying. roll a die, then the mentor and apprentice decide on what happened exactly. *'Claim' - okay, so each person could claim a cat or something. for example, the leader CANNOT be claimed, as they're... me. but other cats, like perhaps an 'NPC' medicine cat, COULD be claimed. they'd have a set personality, and people could roleplay them briefly, or they could claim said cat, allowing only one person to roleplay the medicine cat. cats from other clans cannot be claimed, as they are NPCs. likewise for other cats outside the clans, and obviously non-cats. cats inside the clan would be okay, since they are part of the game. you can claim multiple cats. *'Warrior name' - just a clarification. if you claim an apprentice or kit, you can either set their warrior/medicine cat name in advance, or you can leave it to me. *'Submit cat' - pretty much the only requirement is a name. other than that, you can only really set appearance, gender, age, and possibly rank. and personality. the cat might be used, or they might not be. *(i might actually change some of these, if this ever happens, and if they'd just make it harder to 'play' properly.) *roleplaying - you can roleplay at any time with a cat that you've claimed. *extending the above, each player can automatically give the clan a new cat, but only one. the cat can have everything about them decided by the player, and the player will automatically claim the cat. otherwise, it's not much fun! *'Kill' - and other 'commands' like this. you'd need to have the cat you're killing be okay with this. or, if it's an npc, you'd have to ask me, ESPECIALLY if it's the leader. (the leader starts with 9 lives, by the way, so even if you kill them, you probably won't kill them permanently.) i'll try to keep up with roleplaying, and i'll try to notify cats who were close to the dead cat, since. a vigil for the dead, plus sharing tongues for the last time. (it's best not to get too attached to your claimed cats, since... they might actually die from things other than an actual player killing them) *'Feed' - okay, this is one that you DO NOT NEED TO SUBMIT AS A COMMAND. i'll just assume that the cats aren't starving themselves, and that they're following the warrior code, okay? *'Gathering' - i won't make the lunar cycle as it is in real life. there will be a gathering every three months, but the cycle will simply go new moon - crescent moon - half-moon - full moon - half-moon - crescent moon, so it fits over a week. (or almost does.) six days, but one cat moon will be about that much. so, yes, a week, if that makes sense. so a gathering every 3 'months'. *"But what about non-clan cats?" - all non-clan cats are NPCs. you have a chance of encountering them, and, depending on their personality, they may or may not try to fight you. same with other clan cats, but you're less likely to meet them, except during gatherings. *'Hunt/Patrol' - warriors can hunt or patrol. if hunting, you will roll a d8 to see if you can find any food (3 or higher and you see prey), and roll d20 to catch the prey. 20 and you automatically catch it, 15 or higher and you do catch it, 10 or higher and you almost catch it, 5 or lower and it hears you and runs, a 1 and you do something like stumble as you try to catch it. for patrols, you roll a d20 to see if there's anything unusual. 6 or higher and you see nothing. 5 or lower and something happens. (1 is you are actually attacked by something, 2 is you pick up the scent of an unfamiliar cat, 3 is you see a cat from another clan, 4 is you smell a cat from another clan, 5 is you see a non-clan cat. maybe there could be others, idk) *"What about prophecies?" - there won't be a prophecy from the beginning, but, as time goes on, i'll try to contact players more privately, to see if they're interested in having their cat in the prophecy. if they are, i'll give the medicine cat's (or other cat's) player the prophecy on their message wall. *"StarClan?" - we will have one StarClan NPC from the beginning! if your claimed cat goes to StarClan (or even the dark forest) then i'll give you a choice. you can claim them again, and only control them in medicine cat dreams and things like that, or you can let them be an NPC. *"How many cats do we start with?" - the leader, the StarClan NPC, and any players' cats. ('deputy' and 'medicine cat' roles are open from the start, because. only one cat at the beginning.) *"How do I know this will stay active?" - you don't, and neither do i. *"If my clan cat leaves the clan or is exiled, can I still claim them?" - yes, although there wouldn't be much for you to do. *'Mate' - if both players agree to this, or i agree to this, two cats can create some kits. gasp. roll a d4 (i know, it's usually 5 kittens, but i have never seen a d5), to be the number of kittens. the kittens' appearances can be 'randomised', or maybe i'll use a previously-submitted cat design? *"Where is the clan located?" - okay, so we'll be using the map from the FIRST book. i know, it changes, but. why not. see the bottom right part of ShadowClan territory, with the corner at the tree? well, they have the largest camp, so we're stealing that part. *"What other dangers are there?" - okay, so, for example, if you want to have your cat go across the Thunderpath, roll a d20. if you get a 5 or below, your cat is nearly hit. if you get above that, your cat passes safely. if you get a 1, your cat is hit. (depending on whether or not you accept their death, your cat will either die, or be badly injured.) you could do things like roll at disadvantage if your cat isn't being careful, although i don't know why you'd make them not be careful. *i can't think of anything else this is actually rather unorganised. also, i have no idea whether it would be on a blogpost or even possibly on a userpage (new user called 'nameClan Game' or something? is that allowed? i forget) any comments? Category:Blog posts